Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} - 10 = 4\sqrt{x} + 8$
Answer: Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} - 10) - 4\sqrt{x} = (4\sqrt{x} + 8) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $4\sqrt{x} - 10 = 8$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(4\sqrt{x} - 10) + 10 = 8 + 10$ $4\sqrt{x} = 18$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4} = \frac{18}{4}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{9}{2}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{9}{2} \cdot \dfrac{9}{2}$ $x = \dfrac{81}{4}$